


Magic Beans Coffe Shop

by NotInTheMood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Coffee Shops, Diagon Alley, F/F, Hermione Granger Bashing, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInTheMood/pseuds/NotInTheMood
Summary: Ginny is so beautiful! Merlin, even Harry is very handsome today. The backyard is amazing, with the flowers, and fairys. Hermione is just so incredibly happy for her friends. She wants to enjoy the night, to extend this feeling for as long as it'll go.Hermione is smilling so much when she aproaches Fleur that the blonde starts smilling too. The brunette extends her hand, inviting Fleur to dance whitout a word...They are dancing, and Hermione feels so content and comfortable, she can't help but hold a little more firm at Fleur's waist, or caress soft skin whith her tumb. She can't help but move a little closer, or the warmth that comes whith it. She can't help but look at the older witch's eyes, or at her lips.What she can help it's the kiss that would follow.





	1. First Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys
> 
> sorry for posting the text with so many mistakes and errors. I get really anxious to post.
> 
> Just updated.

A backpack. It's what she needs. But is it what she chooses? No. Off course she doesn't. She chooses a stylish purse (one so similar to a big bag that might as well be called so). And for that choice, she has a small messenger bag in one shoulder, a big bag full of things in the other, three books in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. That is the way she walks - with a high-heeled pair of boots - for the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.

* * *

She stops at the coffee shop, looking for some change in her pocket. It's not an easy task, this jacket's pockets are too deep. She finds one galleon and asks for her treat (she always deserves a cappuccino). Her big, military boots leaving wet marks on the shop's floor. On her way out, she picks up a pamphlet and goes on her way, walking slowly while reading. 

* * *

Fleur is walking as fast as she can with her tumultuous cargo and ill-choose boots. Hermione is strolling lazily, her eyes covered by her reading. When they collide, three things happen: a big cloud of coffee rains down on both; books and papers float everywhere (including the coffee rain); and Fleur fells hard, pushed down by her bag of books.

"Shit! Shit! I am so sorry! Are you OK?", Hermione all but yells. She was so careless! The woman on the floor doesn't look well. She has bags and books and coffee all over. Her boots also seem really mean, with those pointy heels.

"Merde! Merde!", was Fleur could say from her place on the floor. She hurt everywhere, sticky with coffee. She made a heady landing on her butt, scraped her hand whilst trying to prevent the fall. Her ankle was most certainly twisted.

"Here, let me help", the witch still standing says, looking down. She gets close to the woman on the floor, trying to decide what to do first. "Fleur?!", of all people she could hit to the floor, it had to be this one? (At least it's not the first time she hits at the French).

"Hermione?", Fleur did not recognise the woman before, probably because of the beanie covering her hair. Her big jacket didn't help either. She tries to sustain her weight but only achieves a grimace. Great, she lands on her butt and makes a fool of herself in front of Hermione Granger, of all people!

"Fleur, wait. Just let me..." mumbles the worried Gryffindor. First, she takes care of the mess of books and papers covering the street. With a wand movement, it all forms a pile and moves to a near table at the coffee shop. Then, she cleans them both from coffee, milk and cream - as best as she can. The last part is the delicate one. Hermione helps Fleur sit straight and takes her hand, holding it gingerly, careful not to make more damage (or too conscious of the soft, warm skin in her own hand). She spells it clean from the street's durt and little blood. It's just a small, child-like bruise.

"It's not such a big deal, you know?", her patient tells her. People passing through looking them at the floor curiously. "Sorry for being too careful of your well being", Hermione quips back joking (or that is what she tells herself). "Ok, now to the hard part. Can I help you get up?", she asks Fleur.

"Hermione, really, it was just a bump. No need to make such a fuss". Ok, there is a little pain here and there, but it's still true. Even so, she accepts the offered help. Hermione holds her good hand and embraces her waist with the free arm, supporting a good part of Fleur's weight. One in the chair, the French lets a sigh escape. A young witch comes out of the shop with a worried look, "you guys need any help?", she asks.

"A time-turner, please, if you mind", the blonde says. When the waitress doesn't react she adds "No? Oh, well. Some firewhiskey, then". The girl blushes a little, "sorry, ma'am", she says, looking down.

"Fleur! Come on, leave the poor girl!", Hermione chastises the French. Turning to the waiting waitress she adds 'If you can find some pain potion, it would really help, please. And some water, I think". When the girl leaves she turns back to her patient.

"Ok. I'll look at your ankle now. Ready?", she asks. Fleur's only response is a grimace. Hermione readied herself with a deep breath (that she hopes Fleur can't see). Suddenly, taking care of a twisted ankle seemed very intimate.

Hermione took Fleur's foot in her lap, gently resting it on her legs. She untied the laces and opened, carefully taking the shoe off. The younger witch felt her face warming and wouldn't look at Fleur. Once the boot was gone she started with the woollen sock. It was already swelling and turning purplish.

"What's the diagnose, doc?", the blonde blurted, caching Hermione by surprise. It was lucky she didn't jump.

"Congratulations, your foot is pregnant!", she answers flatly, "even that or you twisted your ankle". Her joke makes Fleur laugh, and a smile appears at Hermione's face. "I'll stop the swelling and amend the muscle, but it'll still hurt for a while". With the french's nod, she goes to work. She uses a special _relaxio_ for the tendon, and then a _detfinflare_ for the swelling.

As if on clue another woman comes out of the shop. An older one this time. They might have scared the young one out. "Here", she says, giving Fleur a cup with a pink liquid. "It'll help with the pain. I always have some around". Fleur thanks her and gulps the potion down without hesitance. "And these", the waitress starts, pointing two floating cups near her hand, "are on the house. Chocolate cappuccino with extra wiped cream. I always think they help getting the day turn to the better. Enjoy yourselves!"

Each witch takes a cup, finally relaxing in all this short interaction. Fleur takes a deep breath and starts to laugh freely. After an initial shock, the English join in. "What a mess, huh?", Fleur asks rhetorically. "High-heeled boots to Diagon Alley? Really, Fleur?", Hermione replies. Her first answer is an adorable pout. The second is "that bunch of books didn't help". They fall in silence after that.

When the quietness starts to creep up, both take a sip of their drinks, moaning loud (and then blushing) at the taste. It has to be magical! The coffee excites Hermione from inside out. The chocolate warms her but also brings up the aroma of summer and salty air. The whipped cream leaves an aftertaste of...potencial and possibilities. She looks at Fleur with wild-eyes.

The blonde has her eyes closed. Her lips could be smiling. When the chocolate hits her tongue she can almost taste the smell of a library, grass, and rain. The woman was right: this cup of coffee made wonders for her mood. She opened her eyes to find Hermione staring at her, smiling. She can't help get a little embarrassed. The waitress comes to her aid. "How do you guys like it?"

They finish their coffee without more incidents, enjoying the treat in comfortable silence. Fleur's injured foot still resting at Hermione's lap, who keeps running her thumb, gently caressing the bruise.

Once the beverage is finished both women try to pay but Theresa, the waitress (who turned out to also be the owner), wouldn't allow it.

Seeing Fleur's cargo scattered around them Hermione remembered something. Looking in the inside pocket of her jacket she takes a small bag out. "Here", she says, tossing the thing in Fleur's direction, "might help with all these things you carry".

Fleur eyes the tiny bag and chuckled. "Still full of great tricks, huh? Are you sure?", she asks the other witch. "Yeah, take it. I still have the old one", Hermione tells her.

The brunette gets to her feet and extends a hand to Fleur. She can feel the goosebumps when the blonde takes it. Knowing Fleur is better doesn't stop her from embracing jer waist, the proximity bringing the older witch's perfume to Hermione's nose. "You OK on you own?", she asks. And the thing is: even after Fleur's affirmative nod they don't let go. Until they have to. Each going their own way.

Inside the shop, Theresa watches the whole thing smiling.


	2. Second Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy came running like a canon ball at her legs, his little arms sticking up, asking to be grabed. Fleur picks the little boy lifting him high above her head and smilling at his giggles. "Auntie Onie! Auntie Onie!", he screams, calling Hermione for help.  
> "What is it, Wolfie? Needing some help?", she plays along, rescuing the baby from Fleur's hands. Teddy giggles louder and embraces her neck in chubby arms.  
> "Oh, have I lost my little handsome man?", Fleur complains, "Can't have that, can we?", she says, getting closer. She tickles the boy's side, making him squirm in Hermione's arms. Teddy is smilling, Hermione is smilling, Fleur is smilling. She decides it's enough reason to go on and attacks, tickling Hermione's side.  
> "Oh, no! Teddy, help me!", she mock-screams. The toddler doesn't know what to do, so he envelops Fleur in his tiny neck-embrace, putting his, Hermione's and Fleur's faces glued together.  
> "Hi!", the french says in the shadow of their foreheads. She embraces the boy with one arm and Hermione whith the other. Hermione does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys
> 
> sorry for originally posting it with so many errors.
> 
> Here's an update.

"I made a fool of myself today", one blonde witch announces opening the door to the apartment she shares with one red-haired wizard. "So, nothing new?", it's what she gets in response. Fleur huffs at Bill's answer, and tries again: "I'm serious, William! Guess who was there to witness it?". Bill just looks at her, waiting. He is used to his friend's dramatic flair. "Granger! Hermione Granger!", she finishes. This gets a reaction from Bill. "What?!", he shouts.

* * *

"So... I hit someone today", Hermione tells to the room.

"How is she like?", Ron asks.

"Not like that! I hit, bumped, in someone, throwing them at the floor", she explains.

"Were you reading and walking again?", Ginny asks.

"Yeah...and it gets worse: it was Fleur", she whines. Both Weasleys laugh at her face.

* * *

Hermione has a small stack of books floating beside her head. She has her back to the corridor, her eyes buried in another tome, deciding if it's worthy of going home with her. Fleur puts another book in her arms, walking backwards down the corridor, reading the titles after the one she needs. Hermione turns around, books floating and all. This time when they collide books fly everywhere and they both hit the floor. If you asked, they couldn't answer what was worse: the fall or the embarrassment. They jump to their feet, faces red like Weasley's hair, wands flying left and right trying to erase the mess before anyone sees it.

They exit the aisle holding their breath, poker faces on, making a beeline to the door. Once at the street, they laugh their lungs off. "What a mess, huh?", Hermione repeats their previous accident. "Those books didn't help either", Fleur completes. They stand there, not knowing what to do.

"I was thinking about visiting that coffee shop. Would you care to join me?", Fleur invites the brunette. It is true: she's been wanting to go back there since last week. The original plan was to go with her new books, but maybe this way is better. Hermione's eyes brighten at the mention of the shop and she accepts. "My treat for not looking where I'm going and reading while walking", she proposes.

"What do you want?", she asks Fleur once at the shop. "Surprise me", Fleur quips. She decides for an Affogato, which is expresso and ice-cream for Fleur. For herself, she gets a simple latte, with wiped cream.

"Magic beans for a magical being", Hermione declares, putting Fleur's drink in front of her. She has a big, self-satisfied grin, looking very happy with herself and her line. Fleur, who already had to take a sip chokes on her own laugh. Hermione watches the witch across from her. Fleur gave up the pointy-heeled boots in favour of sneakers and her bags gave place to a backpack. "You are not using it", she observes, "didn't like your gift?"

Fleur is surprised. She forgot about it and now feels guilty towards the brunette. It was an awesome gift. "It's against the law!", she exclaims, "I don't know how you did it! Every time someone called my name I thought I was going to Azkaban!".

Hermione is not amused. Fleur rests her elbow at the table, and her chin in her hand. She bats her long eyelashes and says "You wouldn't know. There is no law above the Golden Trio". She knows how mad Hermione gets with the topic. It's her turn to sport a self-satisfied grin.

The Gryffindor is fuming but does not bite. Instead, she takes a long, calming sip of her drink. When she lifts her head, all serious and mature, one big white cream moustache adorns her face. In the future, Fleur would say that the ability to hold her laugh at the moment was one of her greatest achievements. Only after the waiter came to ask if they wanted anything else and at least five people passed by Fleur decided it was enough. Without thinking, she reached for Hermione's face, cupping the brunette's jaw with her hand. It was when thumb touched Hermione's upper lip that Fleur realised what she was doing but then was too late. She could feel the blood on her cheeks and ears, her palm starting to wet... Once again forgetting to think before acting, she envelops said thumb with her lips and sucks the cream. Again, when she realises her doing it all get out of focus. She risks a look at Hermione and almost regrets it. The witch looks like she can't believe what she saw like she forgot how to breathe.

Theresa saves the moment from awkwardness bringing cookies for them to prove.

* * *

Hermione enters Grimmauld Place without knocking and slumps in a chair. Harry looks up from the report he's reading, "Ginny said you had coffee with Fleur", it's not a question. Hermione hides her face in her hands and whines. "You are too stupid", the boy concludes and goes back to the report.

"Sorry?!", said stupid exclaims.

"You are too stupid. I've been married for five years, five years! You should've kissed her at that party or any other time since", he says. It's not the first - or second - time they have this talk.

"Not this again. I don't even know if she's bent!", Hermione tells him.

He doesn't need to remember her. She never forgot that night, the first time she realised she felt something for the french witch.

Fleur was so beautiful, radiant with happiness. They talked and laughed, sharing small (and bigger) touches. At first, Hermione put it to the occasion, she was happy for her best friends; marriages always makes people more prone to be sentimental. But then she was staring at Fleur from afar, and from everyone there, the blonde was the only one she wanted to share that happiness with.

She walked towards Fleur and extended her hand, sure the woman would take it. Fleur went for a classical pose, one hand at Hermione's shoulder, the other holding her hand. Hermione slips her hand from Fleur's and circles her waist. Fleur follows the motion, sneaking her free hand through Hermione's shoulder. They are so close that Hermione can feel Fleur's warmth.

They are dancing, and Hermione feels so content and comfortable, she can't help but hold a little more firm at Fleur's waist or caress soft skin with her thumb. She can't help but move a little closer, or the warmth that comes with it. She can't help but look at the older witch's eyes, or at her lips.

What she can help it's the kiss that would follow.


End file.
